Forgotten Birthday
by I-Love-Yuki15
Summary: It's Harry's Birthday, and his lover Severus has forgetten. Harry's guy friends go to make each birthday wishes come true. What will Severus do?  sorry for the horrible summary
1. Forgetting

"Happy Birthday, mm-mm. Happy Birthday, mm-mm. Happy Birthday to me, Happy B-" Harry was singing to himself, he was looking forward to this birthday, his first with his lover, Severus Snape. They had been together for three years, but they had to keep their relationship a secret while Harry was in school. Harry and Severus got together in Harry's sixth year, and Harry missed out on his seventh year the first time, so he had to do it the following year.

Harry walked into Severus' chambers at Hogwarts, where Severus liked to stay now during the summer break. "Severus?"

"In here." the voice came from the small lab, in the back of the chambers. Harry went into the lab, and laughed lightly seeing his boyfriend working over a culdron...again. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Severus' waist from behind. "Hello to you too."

Harry could hear the amusment in Severus' voice. "What cha' make'n?"

"Eighteen years of age, and can't even make proper English." Severus shook his head, "I'm making dreamless sleep for Poppy. She asked me last night to brew some, for when the students come back."

Harry nodded into Severus's back, "Mm. So are we doing anything tonight?" _Wait he say Eighteen years?_

"I didn't think so... Are we?"

Harry was shocked for minute, "Wait... what?"

"What is today? I didn't know we had had plans-"

"No, we don't." Harry cut him off, he couldn't believe that his birthday was forgotten. Well, yes he could, it was never celebrated before with Severus. But it still hurt, "No, I was just asking. Maybe me and you could do something tonight though."

"Like?"

"I don't know, just do something me and you tonight."

"Like we have every night this summer? Aren't you getting tried of spending every day with me yet?" Severus said as he turned around to face Harry, with a smile. "Not getting bored of me yet?"

"Sev, it's really hard to get bored with you around..."

"You and that annoying nickname, brat." Severus leaned in, and kissed Harry gently on the lips. "Your redheaded friend firecalled for you, said he wants you to go celebrate with them... Celebrate what exactly?"

Harry froze, _if he can't remember today is my Birthday, I don't need to tell him. _"He wants another night to get drunk after Hermione pulls him away from sex." _Total Slytherin._

"Mm. I bet, don't you even think to pull that from me." Severus threaten, he started to kiss Harry's neck.

Harry gasped, he loved it when Severus did that, he gave him shivers. _Sex? Yeah right, if you don't remember by the end of the night, you ain't getting anything. _

"Sev... Sev!" Harry pulled away, "I'm going to go out with Ron and whoever else tonight ok? With Hermione pregnant, he'll be trying to get everybody he knows to suffer tonight without it. I don't understand though, she's only a few months along... Why no sex?"

Severus laughed, and nuzzled into Harry neck, "Ohh, and is that suppose make me let you go?" Severus said pulling Harry closer to him, looking at him with a slight smile.

Harry hummed, "I'll be home before too late, ten-ish maybe ok?"

"If you must, you must." Severus said with a eyes roll. Harry smiled, and leaned up for a kiss. Severus complied easily, running his tongue across Harry's bottom lip. "I love you, brat."

"I love you too, Git."

Severus laughed and let him go, "Alright go with your friends, but you better be back by ten. Or I'm hunting you down."

"Yes, sir." Harry said in a mocking salute, and went through the floo, "Ronald Weasly's."


	2. Games at Ron's House

Harry stumbled through the fireplace, and onto the wood floor. "There he is, the birthday boy!" Ron said, pulling Harry to his feet.

"Yeah... I hate traveling."

Ron smiled, " 'Monie's in the kitchen, mate. She probably-"

"Harry!" Hermione greeted, and walked over to him. "Happy Birthday." She said pulling him into a gentle hug. "Where is Severus? You two are-"

"He's not coming." Harry said annoyance in his tone. Ever since the summer, during which Harry had told them that he was going out with Severus, they had been inseparable. Never were they ever apart, if they were you did not want to be around them. If they were apart they were fighting, so it was rare... but a dangerous rare.

"Whats wrong? You guys in a fight?" Hermione questioned.  
"No... But we will be, when I deprive him of something else tonight." Harry looked at Hermione, and continued when he saw the confused look. "He forgot today was my birthday. I know its not a big deal, but.. I don't know. Still hurts." Harry half pouted.

Ron's face lit up, like a Chistmas tree. "Well then, we can have boys night. Bar, drink, bring along Draco, the twins, Dean, Seamus. Have some fun, tonight without, uh.. Severus."

Harry looked at Ron, "I kinda told him that was why I was here. Cuz you sex deprived."

Ron and Hermoine looked at each other, and laughed. "Fuck mate, he think your here for sex with me?" Ron bite his lips together, and finally choked all his laughter down. "Ok, nothing against you mate, but the whole guy on guy thing... Not my style."

Harry laughed too, "Ohh, Ron I'm heartbroken." Harry flung a hand to his chest, to play it. The three laughed.

Harry, Ron, and Draco all hung back at Ron's place. The twins said they would stop by later, and Draco said no the drinking. He was currently pregnant, in cause and help of potions from Severus. Dean and Seamus stayed home, because Dean was sick, so Seamus stayed home to take care of him.

"So Harry, where is my dear Uncle Sev?"

"Home."

"Yeah! Git, forgot Harry here birthday, so we're all out tonight." Ron cut in.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Pouting Potter. Fits don't it?"

"Oh fuck you, ferret."

"Ohh, I didn't know your interested Harry. I'd love to. But you see, Blaise would kill me if I came near your Slythrin Snake."

Harry couldn't help laugh, "Yeah you and Blaise are good together."

"And he's never forgot my Birthday." Draco smirked.

"HA! Like anyone would, you talk about your birthday coming up, when it's weeks away!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do-

"Not!"  
"Not" was backed up by two other voices who had just come into the room. "Hello young ones-

"Great night tonight-

"Even with such fighting-

"_Tisk tisk." _The twins finshed together.

Draco smirked, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Do not..." Draco said into his drink.

Harry opened his mouth to retaliate, but Fred cut in, "Boring night, so what are we doing? I have an amazing piece of ass at home, I could be shagging right now."

"Finally! I need a straight brother around-"

"And someone sex deprived." Harry mumbled off Ron.

"Fuck you all!"

Draco stood up, "I'm with Weasel Double, this is boring. And I could be-"

"Pounded because Draco Malfoy is the girl... And pregnant." Harry announced in a with a announcer-type voice.

"I AM NOT THE GIRL!"

Everyone snickered, "Lets play strip I never." Harry voted in. "Ron your the only full straight one here."

Ron scrunched his nose, "I don't want to see the twins naked... Plus kid games. Lets drink! Pregnant guys fall out of the category of boys night!"

"Yet, pregnet I can still kick your ass." Draco snarled. "

"We- "

George cut in, "Its Harry's birthday, so why don't we see what he wants?"

Everyone looked at Harry, Fred spoke, "We could play Wishes. Harry first."

Draco held up a hand, "How do you play?"

"Someone say something they wish, and they are granted it no matter how difficult it is. Be creative, you don't have to do exactly what it is."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I think that's stupid. If I wish for something, I want it to happen."

"Well... your the birthday boy, you get... your 19... 19 wishes. We'll try the best to make them all happen."

Harry raised his eyebrow up farther, "And you all agree to this?"

Ron looked at his brothers, then back at Harry, "Sure, why not? Don't make me single, do anything gay, or break me."

Draco looked at Harry, "Your spoiled." he mumbled.

Harry smirked, "OK, I wish... that Severus would _admit_, in front of you guys, that he is a bottom."

"Liar! He can't be!" Draco said with a laugh.

"Ohhh! but he is! And an amazing one at that."

"OK! One wish per day." Ron cut in.

"But it would go over my Birthday."

"So what? You think we can make these wishes happen in one day?"

Harry smiled, "You guys don't have t-"

"Count it has a birthday present." Draco countered. "I don't really see the big deal. Spoil the Pouting Potter, his boyfriend forgot his birthday."

"I'll send you home as a ferret." Harry glared.

"YOU BETTER NOT! My baby will not- NO!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I-" Harry stopped when the fireplace lit up with green flames. Severus Snape stepped out


	3. And today means Yesterday was?

Harry smiled as he watched his boyfriend step out of the fireplace. "Severus?" he said in confusion. "Why are you here?"

"Am I not aloud?" Severus smirked, "I thought I'd come see you, since it's well after midnight."

Harry spun to the clock, and Severus was right. It was passed midnight.. "I'm sorry... I lost track of time."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Uncle Sev! We were just playing a game, want to play?" Everyone looked at Draco in thought. _What game? _They all were thinking.

Severus stepped up behind Harry, and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "What game are you.. asking?"

"Well this is how it works, we all have to answer whatever question is asked. Detail of course is all up to you, if the person is dumb enough to ask a non-wanted detailed question their fault. Nothing will be asked about You Know Who though. Promise."

Severus looked down at Harry, then back at Draco. "If that is what is the cause of lost track time... then I guess I will."

"Great! You ask someone here first."

Severus didn't understand why they were playing such a kid game. _Don't they ever grow up? Whatever... _"Draco, who was it that you were lusting after before Blaise?"

"You... Or Potter. Or both. Both. Defiently both."

Harry glared, "Liar!"

"Sythrin's honor."

"So you have to be lying!" Harry felt the grip on his shoulder tighten, as he glared at Draco.

Draco glared back. "Fuck you."

"Fuck yourself ferret."

"Wouldn't need to, I have someone to do it all for me."

"Yeah! Cuz you the bitch!"

"Pott-"

"OK!" Severus cut Draco off. "Enough. You two are acting like children, knock it off. Now!"

Draco glared at Harry, and Harry glared back. They both nodded, and Draco looked at Harry, "When is Severus's birthday?"

Harry's glare heated, "June 17th."

Ron wished the fight between Draco and Harry would start again. They were friends, but man... when they got in to it, it was amazing to watch.. or hear. They fought a lot, but they were good for each other. They would do well as a couple, but as brotherly type. "I'm going to go-"

"No!" Draco shouted. "Your not leaving, I'm not able to, so neither can you."

George and Fred just stood back and watch the show un-fold.

"Harry..." Severus drawed out, "Can we leave now please?"

Harry looked at his friends, and nodded, "Yeah we can, Sev."

Severus turned with Harry, to the fireplace, "Go ahead first." Harry told him.

Severus nodded and went through the floo, Harry turned back, "Goodnight, and thanks.. But just to say my wish wasn't granted!"

"You wait!" Draco said, "We'll get him to say it, in fact! Your getting an actual birthday party, Malfoy Manor, you bring Severus."

Harry tilted his head, "When you-"

"Tomorrow night!"

"Don't you think that's kind of late notice?"

"Not really.. Well.. So what?"

"Less p- OH whatever! Do what you want.."

"You better make Sev come!"

Harry laughed, and went through the floo. He looked at Severus, who was already cleaned from the floo travel, and was on the living room couch. Harry cast a cleaning charm on himself, before he walked over to Severus. Harry pushed him back gently to where Severus's back touched the couch. Harry got to his knees and started to straddlehis legs on bothsides of Severus's thighs. Severus didn't speak, he just let Harry take control, which is how they both preferred.

Harry started to kiss up Severus neck while moving his hands on the sides of Severus's arms, sliding his robe off, but then Harry's hand locked on to Severus wrists. Harry mumbled something, something wrapped around Severus's wrists and pulled them together behind his back.

"Harry...?" Severus questioned. "Wh-"

"You said it's past midnight correct?" Harry cut him off, wanting to get straight to the point.

Severus only nodded, he was at lose for words while trying to figure out what caused this. Sure him and Harry have dealt with ropes and such before, but there was always an incident Severus did to where Harry didn't approve... He just couldn't think of anything.

"So can you tell me today's date?"

Severus thought for a moment, "August 1st?"

"And that would make yesterday's date?"

"July 31st... Oh god.. Harry I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Save it." Harry smirked, and got off Severus, "If you had remembered... Well...I just want to show you what could-would have happened."


	4. Goodnight Severus

Severus had been on the couch an hour, Harry had gone into the bedroom and had not come back out. He kept trying to look behind him to see the bedroom, but he knew it would be no use, he had heard the bedroom door close.

"HARRY!" _If he wants to show me... then why the fuck is he hiding in the god-damn-bedroom! He- _Severus' thoughts were cut off, when he heard the bedroom door open. He tried to turn around, but a hand held his shoulder.

"Don't talk, I don't want to hear your apoligies until I'm done."

"Harry... its late. Please can we do this tomorrow?" Severus pleaeded, "We can do more when were fully awake..."

Harry laughed, unhumorously. "I don't think so. I gave you all day to remember, and you did not. Am I making a big deal? Do you think I'm over reacting Sssseverusss?"

Severus cock jumped as Harry hissed, "Mmm.. Please.. Harry just not tonight ok? Please?"

Harry looked at Severus, he eyes searching him up and down. Then he smirked, "Alright."

Severus eyes widened only slightly, if Harry had not known Severus as well as he did, would not have noticed. "Alright?"

"We should get some rest right, so that more can be done tomorrow right?"

"Yes..." Severus saud hesitantly

Harry grabbed the front of Severus' shirt and pulled him into the bedroom, and took off the ties around his wrists. "Ready for bed. Now."

Severus did what he was asked. Has he was in the bathroom, he thought about how stupid he felt at that moment. _How could I forget his birthday? I wonder if he is really this mad, or he just wants a reason to tied me up... _

"Severus!" Harry called from bedroom, meaning for him to hurry up. Severus finshed brushing his teeth, and went back to Harry.

Harry couldn't help smirk for a moment, "Come, bed. That is what you wanted right?"

Severus nodded, but he knew something was going to happen. He wasn't that stupid, Harry just made it too obvious. Severus went to the bed, but he didn't fail to notice that Harry hadn't changed clothes...

As soon as Severus had sat on the bed, it was as if he was pulled to a lay. As soon as he was on his back on the bed, two ropes had his hands to the bedposts. He glared at Harry, "You said bed."

"You're right, I did, you're on a bed, correct?"

Severus just kept glaring and tugged at the ropes, they were tight but they didn't hurt. "You said not tonight.." Severus couldn't help but whine.

"Now, Sev, are you really tired? Becuase to me, you look more awake then ever."

"Well I'm not. Now untie me, before-"

"Before you what?" Harry rasied his eyebrows. He got onto the bed, and crawled over Severus, kissing up his neck. "Just relax, I've done nothing that you should worry about."

Severus moaned, and moved his head to give Harry more acess to his neck. "God.. Harry."

Harry moved to kiss Severus lips, "Go ahead. Rest, if you can. Becuase you will be sleeping like this."

Harry got up off Severus, went into the bathroom, and readied for bed. He came back, and Severus was half asleep, even though he was tied up. Harry smiled, and laid down in the bed, his head on Severus' chest. "Goodnight, Severus."


	5. Please Harry?

Severus awoke the next morning, before Harry. His arms were sore, and he very much wished he could move them. _Well at least punishment is over... _Severus looked down at Harry, he noticed he was only wearing pajama pants. He could feel the heat coming off Harry to his own skin. _I can't believe I forgot his birthday... Well it wasn't the birthday I forgot, more of the date... _

Harry moved his head, along Severus' side showing signs that he was about to awake. "Severus..." He murmured.

Severus watched as Harry licked his lips, and slowly opened his eyes. He looked confused for only a moment, before realization from last night came to his mind. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes... Can you untie me now?"

Harry didn't answer has he sat up, he got out of bed and stood on the side of the bed. He looked over Severus, "No. I've haven't given you your punishment yet."

Severus was now confused, "I can't feel my arms Potter. Untie me."

"Ohohho. I'm Potter now? Well news for you, calling me such will not get you far." Harry took the comforter off Severus, and let it rest at the foot of the bed. "Draco wants us to go to his house tonight, to celebrate my birthday..." Harry spoke as he climbed over Severus, and leaned down and kissed up Severus neck. "Will you come?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Harry pulled away, "What?" He looked into Severus eyes, "Are you serious you don't want to go? Never mind, don't answer that." Harry looked around, and accio'd a scarf. "Griffendor too."

Harry moved it to Severus' mouth, who had his lips shut in a tight sneer. Harry smirked, he rested the scarf of the head board, and slowly start to unbutton Severus pajama top. When undone, he move his mouth to Severus nipple, and slid his tongue around it. Causing it to harden, and Severus to gasp. Harry graced his teeth along the bud, and move one his hands to Severus other, lighting rubbling with his fingers.

Severus started to moan, "Harry... Untie me. Now."

He could almost feel Harry smirk, as he pulled away from Severus chest. "Don't talk. And do not give _me _orders."

Severus whimpered lightly. "Dammit, Harry. Untie me, please?" Harry took the scarf once again, and moved to Severus's mouth who clamped his mouth shut.

Harry glared, "Be quiet or I'm going to gag you, understand?"

Severus looked at the scarf, and nodded. Harry put the scarf back down, and went to kiss Severus lips, then his neck. "How do you like this? Being so tied up, at my mercy, not being able to speak only because I said no. You like it don't you? Being at all my control." Has Harry spoke, he traveled down Severus' stomach and Severus felt his breath against his skin. Harry slid Severus pants, with his boxers off his legs smoothly. "I asked you a question."

"I like it." Severus whimpered out.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he dropped the clothes off the back of the bed, "I'm sure you can give me a better answer then that."

Severus was getting really annoyed, Harry was do way to much talking. He opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut of by something way better. "Oh fuck!"

Harry moved his mouth, he took Severus in by the tongue. He was moaning he deepened Severus. He had his tongue moving around, stoking only with his hot tongue. Harry swallowed once, twice, three times. Severus started to buck his hips into Harry mouth, "God, Harry!" Harry ran his tongue across the head of Severus' dick, has he moaned again. Severus could feel himself about to cum, but just than Harry pulled away. "Harry..." He gasped out.

"Oh no, your not cumming yet." Harry said has he got off the bed, and looked over Severus once again. Naked, sweating, panting, and all in all dick standing tall. Harry went into a desk side drawer, pulled out three objects to where Severus could not see. Harry moved back to straddle Severus' legs. Severus watched, has he smirked and kissed up his thigh. "Harry.."

"Your talking quiet a lot Severus. Do I need to gag you?"

Severus shut his mouth instantly. He looked at the scarf, which he regretted, he felt something wrap around his dick. He looked back, and whimpered. A cock ring.

"Spread out your legs." Severus did not mistake this order, he did so quickly. "How much would you like it right now, if I fuck you with my hot tongue. Moving my fingers, stretching you out so much-"

"Yes.. Please.. Yes, Harry."

Severus felt something right at his ass, Harry moved his tongue in. Severus let a moan, and moved his hips towards Harry again. Harry started to fuck Severus with his tongue, but it wasn't a long process. Harry moved his tongue out, looking at Severus entering his first finger in. Severus' head went back, and Harry let him adjust before adding a second and third finger. Harry moved his fingers to stretchSeverus out, but stopped when he heard a "God!" There it was. That certain spot. Severus started to move on his own on Harry's fingers.

When Harry pulled his fingers out, and took a bottle from behind him, poured someone his fingers and rubbed the warm cherry flavored liquid at Severus' ready pucker. Then something, was at in him, that was **NOT **Harry. Then he heard a small click, before he could feel the vibration. Severus hung his head, and let out a long moan. "Dammit Harry."

"Now..." Harry started, "I think I'll go take a shower, before breakfast." Right then smirk and all Harry got off Severus and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
